Arthur Was Alone
by WhatsAGun
Summary: Arthur was alone, having no one to help him. He has been beaten relentlessly for who knows how long. On a special day in August, things happen which changes Arthur's life. Will Arthur be able to recover after so much pain? (BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

* * *

~...~

Arthur walked down the uneven sidewalk at a relatively lazy pace. He captured his surroundings with curious eyes. Everyday he would walk down the same damaged sidewalk, but each time he never has become uninterested of his surroundings. The environment seemed to always change - become more difficult live through. Some days, Arthur would run into a gang as he was lost in his thoughts, or be chased by a group of teenagers from his school. Every time one of those events happened, he would have to run faster - jump farther. The world seemed to be one step ahead of him - testing his abilities. It's a weird thought to have.

Arthur's eyes wandered from the familiar houses to the growing trees in front of them. The memories he has shared on those trees. Before Arthur could run fast, he would hide inside the tree's leaves from the gangs or teenagers. In the winter time though, that was when he had to teach himself how to jump from tree to tree. The branches were usually four feet apart; just enough for the average person to possibly jump. However, for Arthur, the jumps turned out to be easy. He was a natural jumper it seemed as. Each time, no matter how much danger he was in, jumping made him relaxed. It was a way to ease the adrenaline and to escape the dangerous men.

Arthur was too lost in his memories to notice a group of teenagers in front of him. When he did, it was too late; Arthur collided with the leader of the group. The teenager growled from the back of his throat as Arthur backed off. There was no concern in Arthur's eyes, he was used to this. Anyways, he was too fast and agile for them to keep up. With as much laziness as his walk, Arthur made eye contact with the leader. The red eyes could scare off anyone - anyone but Arthur. The only thing that could make Arthur scared is his father. The man was vicious and abusive, but Arthur made no visual signs of fear towards the man; it just fueled him to go beat him longer.

The eye contact lasted for what seemed as though a lifetime before the red-eyed teenager lunged at Arthur. With his fast reflex skills - contradictory to his lazy walk - Arthur dashed off to his right into the empty street. He took another sharp right to throw off the group of teenagers and their leader. Taking a glance back, Arthur noticed the group tagging along quickly behind him. Inwardly cursing himself, he sped up his run. Every time this would happen, he would always run to the right - every time.

Arthur had to think of a way to escape the teenagers and head to his school. An idea immediately sparked inside his brain. Again, Arthur sped up his run, his legs begging him to run a tad slower. He took a sharp u-turn to his left, throwing off the group following him. Never did he stop running, not until he noticed the group far behind him, yelling at him words of hatred. It never made sense to Arthur how they could hate him when he has done nothing to them so far. All the contact that he has made with the teenagers is on his way to school.

He slowed down to his usual walking speed, knowing that the group gave up on chasing him. His breath came out heavy and labored. Arthur walked back towards the sidewalk, escaping into his thoughts again. His mind was always the escape route from the outside world when it became boring. Rarely that happened, but today he didn't want to think about the real world and all its problems; he wanted to go into a world where he could do what he wanted to do. His daydreaming didn't last long for he was in front of his high school in a matter of minutes.

The school was old. The architecture was ancient; so ancient that it looked as though it was a castle. The walls were brick until the very top where cement made beautiful designs. The school - Hetalia High - was built in 1920, welcoming students from around the world into the school. It was a form of peace after The Great War (later known as World War 1). Teenagers from across the globe traveled to this school. There were students from Canada, England, France, China, Russia, Germany, Japan, America, and many other nations. It was a surprisingly peaceful school...from the outside. On the inside, it was just an average high school with jocks, nerds, geeks, loners, etc. There was never a time when there was 'peace' for if a high school has peace, then the world would must have to come to an end.

Arthur slowly walked up the steps to the one of the many double doors around the school. He opened the door and was greeted with a gust of cool air conditioning - it is August weather after all. After taking almost five steps inside of the school, he was knocked down by another teenager whom was most likely running around. Arthur landed with a slight 'oomph' underneath the teenager, having the other boy's body landing perpendicular to Arthur's own landing. Said boy lifted himself to his knees before he started to laugh uncontrollably. Tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks as he fell back to the floor; this time on his back, away from Arthur. Arthur lifted himself to a standing position before he looked at the boy laughing. He had caramel colored hair with one bunch of hair sticking up, along with a pair of wire frame glasses covering his closed eyes. Arthur looked at the boy curiously, usually people don't laugh that long when they bump into him. He was the loner of the school after all, and every one wanted to keep him that way.

The caramel color haired boy finally stopped laughing just as Arthur started to walk away. The boy still on the ground quickly stood up and walked towards the other.

"Hey," the boy exclaimed. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." He chuckled lightly. Arthur didn't reply, in fact he didn't even listen. He was used to ignoring people's words because whatever came out of them was always hurtful.

When Arthur didn't reply or make any acknowledgement to the caramel haired boy's presence, he tapped on the boy's jumped almost three feet into the air. He was not expecting being touched in any form or fashion unless it was from the gangs, groups, or his father. Out of reflex, Arthur ran to his right towards a long hallway. It was thirty minutes until school started, which meant the hallways were relatively empty making the ability to run away higher. However, a firm grip on his wrist held him in place. Arthur tugged on the grip, desperate to run away.

Too far into his state of panic, Arthur did not notice the worried voice of the owner with the firm grip. The voice continued until it was basically a scream for the other to calm down. Arthur, just noticing the voice, immediately froze. That voice wasn't one of his aggressors. Sighing in relief, the caramel blonde calmed down too. Slowly, Arthur turned around, his wrist still in the firm grip of the other man. Immediately, he was met with blue eyes. They reminded Arthur of either the sky or the ocean, both of which he loved. They stared into each others eyes until Arthur looked away suddenly with an emotionless gaze at the wall. Contrary on his reaction, Arthur's mind was racing. Those eyes were so captivating - held so much emotion.

The caramel blonde blinked a few times before talking. "Dude, you okay?" He asked in concern. Arthur nodded his head, still looking away. "Well," He paused, thinking of something to say. "My name is Alfred. Alfred Jones." He finally released Arthur's wrist and held out his right hand. Arthur said nothing as he stared toward the wall. Alfred became irritated at the student's lack of response. He withdrew his outstretched hand, letting it sway at his side. "This is the part where you tell me your name, bro." Arthur blinked slowly, glancing at Alfred from the side. He sighed while closing his eyes and slumping his shoulders signaling that he was going to respond.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He said at a whisper. Arthur opened his eyes, looking directly at Alfred again. He nodded his head slightly before walking the direction he was once trying to run. It was the way to his first class after all. Arthur was too far away to hear the faint whisper from the caramel blonde.

"Arthur Kirkland, huh?"

~...~

First, second, third, and fourth class went without a problem. There was, of course, the death glares that were always sent his way, but that was a common occurrence. Arthur walked to his next class, ignoring everyone. His course of thought wandered to the boy he met in the morning. He must have not known who Arthur was, for everyone else would have either immediately ignored him or punched him.

Too enraptured into his deep thoughts, Arthur did not notice the same pair of deep blue eyes watching him from a distance. A smirk played on the man's lips. He trailed behind the sandy blonde casually walking. He studied Arthur with the utmost concentration. Yes, he has heard of Arthur Kirkland - who hasn't. He is the obvious 'nobody' of the school. People love to pour all of their anger towards this one lonely person. It pains Alfred knowing how much pain this man has to go through per day. However, he can't publicly show his concern for this one student. He is the lead quarterback of the school which meant that everyone cared about his actions. Why couldn't he confront Arthur? Well, Alfred has realized that Arthur hates direct contact and stops himself from making any friends. He probably wouldn't be able to talk to Arthur because he seems off in his own world.

Because this world has nothing to offer.

~...~

Walking home from school is the most relaxing part of the day. No groups of teenagers follow him after school. They're too busy hanging out with friends or family. Arthur slows down his walk to snail pace, enjoying the fresh air. Their is a slight breeze from the north that cools his skin from the burning heat. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips. Arthur's eyes start to droop, but immediately snap open as his house comes into view. He registers that his father's care is home today.

Something happened, and it's going to be Arthur's fault some way or another.

~...~

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the household along with loud curses and heavy breathing. In the living room, Arthur is lying on his back on the group looking up at his father whom is holding a broken bottle of vodka. An evil smile spreads across his face. Arthur tries to crawl away, but a foot on his chest makes him unable. A venomous growl escapes the drunken man's mouth.

"This is all your fault!" the man spat out at the younger figure. He places the sharp weapon dangerously close to the student's throat. "Why do you have to be such a bitch!" Swiftly, the bottle is swiped across the boy's face, leaving a gaping wound on his right cheek. A light whimper escapes the sandy blonde's lips. Thankfully, the older man was breathing too heavily to hear such a small noise. "She's dead because of you! Do you know why? Do you know why!?" He screamed on the top of his lungs. "Answer me, boy!"

"I-I don't know why." Arthur stated. This is the first time in years that he has been terrified. The wall that he has protected him has finally been broken down. All the fear and pain has flooded his mind and body. He could feel himself close to tears, but wouldn't allow himself to shed them.

"Don't tell me that bullshit," he stated bluntly. The vodka bottle changed positions from Arthur's throat to the top left part of his chest: his heart. The sharp glass pierced the skin beneath the clothing. A few droplets of blood stained the beige sweater, but that was the least of his worries. "You know why, because it's your fault. She died because you were too selfish. You worthless piece of shit!" The bottle stayed inside the skin as it sliced it's way down to the left. The bottle was removed from the student. A gaping slash of flesh and blood was across Arthur's body. Arthur screamed in pain this time, not caring what his father would do at such a loud noise. The wound hurt like hell. The pain was unbearable, to a point were death would most likely be a better option.

The older man spat on Arthur's face and left the wounded boy in the middle of the room. Arthur heard the smash of a door closing, and with that, he finally let his tears fall from his face. Never had it been this bad. His father would never hurt him this much, ever. With all his strength, Arthur crawled to the coffee table near the couch. He reached up and grabbed the phone that lied there. He called 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1. What is your emergency?" A woman on the other line kindly asked quickly.

"I-I am badly inj-jured. I wa-was cut acro-oss my t-torso. I-I need help." Arthur said softly for he could not breathe very well. He took deep breaths often as he spoke and when he finished.

"Where are you, sir?" She asked, not all too concerned. She probably went through all different types of scenarios per day, what made this one so different? Arthur gave her his address as swiftly as he could. He felt the urge to close his eyes more and more inviting. The pain was unbearable even while lying on the ground. "Sir?" There was no reply from Arthur. "Sir, if you can hear me, try and stay conscious. An ambulance is on its way to get you." When there was no reply for a few seconds, the woman on the other line ended the call.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it: the first chapter! Yea, you're probably hating me for what I'm doing to Arthur/England. I know, I hate myself too. I feel bad about saying this, but I enjoy reading the Hurt/Comfort little stories. They make you think how much a lucky bastard you are compared to other people's lives. I probably exaggerated what was happening to Arthur/England, but eh, that's life. Anyhow, I don't know how long this story will be, but I plan on making it a detailed story. Please leave a review, I need to improve and that requires your help! Until next time!_

_~WAG_

_P.S: Arthur's father is NOT Ivan/Russia. I just like vodka bottles, got a problem with that?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreamland

* * *

~...~

_"Sir, if you can hear me, try and stay conscious. An ambulance is on its way to get you."_

~...~

_"He's lost a lot of blood. There is a very slim chance of him awakening."_

_"So you're saying he's a lost cause?"_

_"..."_

~...~

_"It's been five days doctor. He should be conscious by now."_

_"I know, but he's certainly not dead. Do not give up hope."_

_"What is there to hope for?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...What is your relation to Mr. Kirkland?"_

_"That's not important. What's important is saving his life."_

~...~

Darkness surrounded the little frame of a toddler. A quiet sob could be heard. Gradually, the sobs became full blowing wails. A speck of light appeared in an unknown direction. The white light changed colors from white, to orange, to red, and then finally stopping at an emerald green. The emerald-green light grew until it was the only thing the little toddler could see. The green light formed separate shapes all around. Most of them formed trees, others formed tall grass and bushes. The all green landscape started to change color again. The trunks of the trees turned brown and beige, blades of grass turned tan, and bushes sprouted red flowers around them.

The toddler stopped his crying and looked up from his hands that were covering his face. The hood of his cloak slid off, exposing sandy blonde hair towards the newly formed sun. The forest was quiet except for the continual shuffling of the toddler in the tall grass. The child wiped his eyes with his black cloak. He stood up and walked in no specific direction.

A loud bang reached the young one's ears. The blonde boy flinched and started running away from where the loud noise was emitted from. Another bang startled the little boy, sending him to the floor. A few seconds later, the sound occurred again, this time twice as loud. Then again. It seemed as though the source was getting closer. The toddler was in a state of complete panic. He tried standing again, only to fall when something landed on his back. All the air in his lungs escaped, leaving him gasping for breath. The weight of the object stayed on the boy's back, forcing him to stay where he was. The sound of a rifle re-loading rang inside the boy's ears. A whimper escaped the heavily breathing toddler.

"Where'er you running, Arthur?"

_~...~_

_"His heart rate is too high!"_

_"Put the sedative through the I.V!"_

_..._

_"...It slowed down, for now. What happened?"_

_"...I have no clue." _

~...~

_"Listen, it's been a week, he hasn't shown any sign of waking up any time soon."_

_"I know that, but he certainly is not dead!"_

_"He possibly could be very soon."_

_"If he hasn't died yet, he won't any time soon."_

_"...Whatever you wish to believe."_

~...~

_"Arthur, listen to me. I don't have much time until the nurses come in. You're in a state of mind of which these people cannot comprehend. I don't understand the situation, but you need to escape from the environment you are in - somehow, someway. I know you can do it, Arthur. Follow the yellow light, that's all I can say. Please, Arthur, be careful..."_

~...~

"Where're you running, Arthur?" a gruff voice asked - the voice of his father. Why was he here? And why are there voices speaking to him? What's happening to him? Where's the yellow light? A thousand question ran across Arthur's mind as he felt a cool object make contact with the back of his head. A whimper unwillingly left the toddler's mouth. "Aw, is little baby Arthur scared?" He asked mockingly. "That's a shame. I just wanted to play with my son. Is that so bad? Fathers and sons should bond with each other. Yet," He let out a frustrated sigh. "you run." Arthur's father chuckled from the back of his throat. The cool metal object dug deeper into Arthur's head. "I hate to do this, Arthur, but you leave me n-"

A roar of a lion burst through the silent jungle. Rapid heavy footsteps shook the trees and grass. Out of seemingly nowhere, a great lion erupted from two trees. It landed in front of Arthur, looking venomously at the older man. Arthur's father removed the metal weapon from Arthur's head and instead towards the lion. The lion pounced, leaving Arthur free to escape. With as much strength he could muster, Arthur darted towards the sun that was descending across the horizon. With a quick glance back at the lion, Arthur sped up his run.

The sun was falling quickly. Anxiety erupted inside of Arthur. What if he couldn't make it in time? Will he be stuck in this 'state a mind' for the rest of his life? Arthur sped up his run to a full-out sprint with the help of adrenaline. The yellow light was getting bigger as he kept running. He was going to make it! The yellow light engulfed the toddler completely. The world literally crumbled behind him. The yellow light turned lighter until it was a bright white. Then all the light faded, leaving blackness once again.

~...~

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Arthur opened his eyes slightly. He was greeted by bright white lights and a constant beeping sound to his left. He glanced towards his left and noticed a few wires connected a machine to his chest, arm, and finger. Arthur looked to his right and noticed a few chairs and his eyes widened. A man with deep red hair was sleeping soundly on the chair closest to Arthur. A cigarette pack was placed on the table beside him along with a lighter.

Arthur eyed the man for a long moment before looking around once more. That dream - could he even call it that - was definitely unusual. First of all, it felt so real. Secondly, he could hear separate voices during the dream. Arthur groaned in annoyance. His whole body ached, especially his torso. Oh, right, his father hurt him. How could he forget?

The red-headed man grunted quietly, opening his eyes slowly. Arthur quickly focused his attention towards the man, eyeing him curiously. The man stretched his arms and legs and finally glanced at Arthur. His eyes widened with surprise along with his mouth. After a moment, his eyes and mouth went back into their normal spots.

"Well," the man started. "it's about time ye finally woke up." He held a thick Scottish accent, which make his words difficult to understand. "Ye were out of it for twelve days ye bampot (def: idiot). Ye know how worried I was?" He raised a red eyebrow in question. A genuine smile graced his lips.

Arthur was silent for a long moment before he spoke. "D-Do I kn-know you?" His voice was rasp and shaky. He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded. He coughed a few times behind the oxygen mask, clearing his dried throat.

"I don't suppose ye'd recognize me after such a long time." He paused, thinking of a simple way to say it. "To put it simply for yer little mind to handle, I'm ye half-brother, Allistor."

* * *

_A/N:_

**Arthur: Are you trying to make me look weak?**_  
_

**WAG: No! Nononono!**

**Arthur: ...Then why am I always getting pushed around?**

**WAG: It's part of the plot line!**

**Alfred: I have to agree with Arthur there...You're being quite mean to him.**

**WAG: It's not like I'm enjoying it!**

**Francis: Honhonhonhon~ I certainly am. **

**WAG: Francis, I love your character bro, but you're not part of this story.**

**Francis: Just you wait...Just you wait.**

**Gilbert: Yea! You need awesomeness in this story too! Bring me into this train-wreck of a story! I will fix it with my awesomeness!**

**WAG: Please don't kill me because of these idiots...**

**Everyone: Who you talking to?**

**WAG: ...If only they knew...If only they knew.**

_Well, that turned out WAY different from I imagined it to be. It just sort of...happened. But yea! We have a new character introduced! And I'm sorry for all the Scottish people out there that are criticizing my interpretation of his accent. I want to have people actually understand him! And plus, I can't write his accent too well without getting confused. Anyway, yes, I finished. This chapter doesn't make much sense, at all - I realize that. But, you'll understand later...I hope. Don't forget to tell me your opinion of the story so far (A.K.A: Review). So, until next time!_

_~WAG_

_P.S. I am making a schedule of the times I am going to upload a new chapter. No promises though._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recovery

* * *

~...~

"I am ye half-brother, Allistor."

Arthur's mouth hung agape. He slowly closed it, creating a frown. "I don't believe you." He said simply. "I am an only child."

"That's what I thought too when I was younger." Allistor sighed as he leaned forward in his chair. He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. He unfolded it and handed it over to Arthur. After some thought, Arthur grabbed the piece of paper.

_Name: Aliistor Scot Kirkland_

_Date of Birth: November 30, 1991_

_Mother: Beth Thomson_

_Father: Charles Kirkland_

Arthur was silent for a long moment. The air was thick with tension. Arthur looked up from the piece of paper to stare at Allistor, confusion the only emotion visible. Allistor looked at Arthur with an emotionless stare. He sighed before looking away. No one said anything for a long time. After what felt like hours, the door finally opened, a nurse on the other side. She glanced at Arthur, widening her eyes.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed threateningly at Allistor. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Allistor shrugged his shoulders. "He seemed alright to me." The nurse huffed and walked over to Arthur.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Arthur paused to think. "My torso hurts, but it's bearable." The nurse went through check ups and called the doctor over. Once the nurse left, Allistor let out a sigh of relief. Arthur glanced at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Allistor grinned slightly at Arthur, before scowling again.

"That bitch-" At this, Arthur glared at Allistor. He paused, then started talking again. "Fine; that woman has been on my ass the entire time I've been here." Arthur raised his eyebrow once again. "Trust me, it's a long story." He scratched the back of his head nervously. He waved a hand in the air, dismissing the conversation.

After a long silence, the door to the room opened. A man with chin length brown hair walked in. He looked at Arthur, then started writing down notes on the clipboard. The doctor smiled at Arthur, holding out his hand. "Hello," the doctor said as Arthur gripped his hand. "my name is Doctor Laurinaitis, but you can just call me Toris. Most people can't pronounce the last name." They let go of each other's hands. Toris walked to the front of the bed, picking up the clipboard hanging off the hook at the end. He placed it on top of his other one, looking through the papers. He stopped at one page and looked back at Arthur. "You were out for twelve days." He stated bluntly. "You experienced heavy blood loss along with a few broken bones. Obviously, the cut caused the blood loss, but it wasn't deep enough to damage the bones. So, tell me Arthur," the doctor paused, looking sternly at Arthur. "what happened?"

Arthur gulped nervously, a cold sweat broke across his forehead. Should he tell them about his father? What would they do to him if he did? Would he be sent to a foster family, adoptive parents, or what? He had no family, besides the person he met today. He already lost his mother and brother, is he willing to lose the last part of family he's ever known? No matter how bad things could be, his father is his father; that's for sure.

Two pairs of eyes stared at Arthur expectantly. "I-I don't know..." He stated after a long silence.

"Arthur," Allistor stated sternly. "Tell us the truth. I know ye know what happened. They found ye at your house, surrounded by broken glass, covered in blood, and a father that passed out because of alcohol consumption." There was no answer from Arthur, just an empty silence. Allistor's stare left Arthur and flickered to the wall opposite of him. In almost a whisper, Allistor asked, "Was it yer father?" He changed his gaze once again to Arthur, this time pleadingly. Arthur stared right back at Allistor. The silence lasted for what seemed forever, until Arthur spoke again.

"...Yes." He stated weakly. "Yes, my father beats me. He has for a while, but what proof is there? I can't do anything about it." The doctor walked over and removed the oxygen mask from Arthur's face, placing it on the side somewhere. Arthur looked away from Allistor to Toris. His eyes were kind and sincere, like how a mother looks at a child when they cry. He patted Arthur on the shoulder before backing off.

"Do you know any relatives close by, Arthur?" Toris asked. Arthur shook his head from side to side, no. However, Allistor shot up in his chair.

"I live relatively close by. I believe my house is about seven blocks away from Hetalia High." Allistor stated.

"Arthur, would you mind staying with Allistor for a while? "Once we finish the paperwork, you can choose who you want to stay with." Arthur glanced at Allistor's hopeful expression before looking back at Toris.

"I wouldn't mind one bit."

~...~

"So ye missed about eight days of school." Allistor said smugly. "Lucky bastard." There was, of course, the mocking tone in his voice.

"If lucky means almost bleeding to death, then yes, yes I am." Arthur walked alongside Allistor towards his car. They left the hotel after a few hours of check ups and paperwork. They let Arthur go after some thought. After years of beatings, Arthur's body has been able to heal quickly somehow. As they walked to the car, they made light conversation. Arthur's torso hurt still, and the brace didn't help much. Once they reached the car, Arthur got in the passenger side, waiting for Allistor to start the car. They took off toward's Allistor's home.

"I live alone, so no worries about explaining the situation to others." Allistor said in the middle of their conversation over which country was the most value to the British Empire: Scotland or England. "I have a guest room for ye to sleep in. You can do to it as ye like, as long as it doesn't involve a hammer." They both chuckled, Arthur's a little lighter than the Scot's. The car came to a stop in front of an apartment complex. They walked towards Allistor's room on the third floor. As soon as they got there, Arthur realized he didn't have any of his stuff-nothing.

"Um," Arthur started awkwardly. "I don't have anything." Allistor looked at Arthur for a minute before smiling.

"Don't worry, it's all inside the guest bedroom. I took the liberty of getting it all myself. I expected ye to be staying with me." Arthur shot him a look. The look that stated 'I-am-finding-you-weird' sort of thing. Allistor put his hands in the air in defense. "I had a feeling in my gut." Arthur rolled his eyes and walked inside the apartment. A small couch and television sat to the side of the room. Straight ahead lied the kitchen. To the left was a set of stairs leading to most likely the bedrooms. After the stairs was a closet door and a door that most likely led to the bathroom. The walls were azure with white lines against the floor and ceiling.

Arthur waited on the couch as Allistor made food in the kitchen. After a few minutes, he walked out with two sandwiches. "I didn't know what type of food ye liked, so I made a sandwich." Arthur took the sandwich from his outstretched hand. He nibbled on it along with Allistor. They sat in content silence for a while, until Arthur spoke up.

"Where is my stuff?"

"It's in the guest room, second door to the right." Arthur said a silent good night before heading to the guest room. When he got upstairs, Allistor called up at him. "Hey, Arthur, are you going to school tomorrow?" Arthur thought for a moment. He could possibly go to school, but he would have to wear his cast. That means he has to hide it. However, considering how unnoticeable he is most of the time, people will probably not notice. Not to mention how he could injure himself more by going to school with broken ribs and a healing gash. Arthur let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess I am."

* * *

_A/N:_

_There you have it, Chapter 3! Yep, not much happened, but eh, it's a chapter. I got distracted a lot for a few days, forgive me. Plus, I had a little bit of a writers block. You know how annoying that is! Anyway, yea, Arthur is going back to school! Isn't that wonderful! His logic is amazing: 'I'm injured, I'm living with a family member that I didn't even know I had, and I have no clue where my dad is, so I must go to school'. Well, I am to blame too, I just...just go with it. Remember to tell me what you think!_**  
**

_~WAG_

_P.S: I swear to god Lauren (a 'friend' of mine), if you are reading this, you do realize I will murder you...No mercy...No mercy._

_P.P.S: I think next time in the A/N I am going to explain a few things that are somewhat important. However, I don't think you need it for the story line. It's just to create a better understanding of the universe._

_((I edited this chapter today: 7/14/13. I plan on posting chapter 4 on the 15 or 16.))_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cliché

* * *

~...~

_"You can run, but you can't hide!" a young albino kid yelled._

_"That's too cliché! Say something else!" There was a thick Spanish accent in the voice. _

_"I will make him regret the day he was born." A man with a French accent spoke. "How was that?"_

_"Good enough." The albino and Spaniard said in unison._

_A young blonde boy was running away from a group of three at twilight. An albino, Spaniard, and Frenchman; also known as the Bad Touch Trio. The trio ran close behind the blonde child, barely an arms length away. The blonde took a sharp left, going unnoticed by the trio at such a late time. He ran in between the houses, jumping a fence, and making it into the backyard of his house. The boy stopped and put his hands on his bent knees, gasping for breath. The adrenaline rush was dying down, leaving him shaking. With wobbly knees, the boy walked inside the house towards his bedroom as quietly as he could. Holding his breath, he walked by his father's room, steadily making his way to his room. His slender hand grabbed the doorknob to his room, slowly turning it. The door creaked at the force causing him to stop. Heavy snoring could still be heard, making the blonde open the door enough to slip in. Just as slowly as before, he closed it._

_Finally feeling safe enough, the boy crept his way to bed and lied down. His eyes became heavy, the running did that to him. He closed his eyes, accepting the calming darkness. His eyes shut and his body was still except the rise and fall of his chest._

CRACK

_The boy sat up straight immediately. Anxiety pooled throughout his entire body. The door was broken, a man stood there with an ax and rope. An evil smirk plastered on his face. _

_"Weren't expecting me, were you boy?" the tone was harsh and taunting. The smirk grew as the blonde flinched at the words. Within a second, the man was on top of the boy, ax dropped. The rope was tied fiercely around his wrists above his head. The boy wanted to scream, to scream on the top of his lungs for help. However, a gag was placed over his mouth as swiftly as the man had gotten on top of the boy. A small whimper was choked against the gag._

_The only sounds in the room were the ones of heavy breathing and the creaks of the bed when the man moved around to tie the blonde boy. Now that he was secure, the man stood up from the bed, admiring his work. The smirk grew even further as the boy started to sob lightly.  
_

_"You know what I'm going to do to you, Arthur?" the blonde started shaking uncontrollably. "Aw, don't get that way!" The man laughed loudly. He climbed on the bed again, making Arthur petrified. A callous hand stroke the blonde's thin sides. The hands followed the bumps of his ribs almost lovingly as Arthur continued to shiver. The man's breath ghosted Arthur's ear._

_"Let's get started, shall we?"_

_..._

_~...~_

Arthur sat up abruptly, screaming bloody murder. Heavy footsteps vibrated the room. The footsteps stopped, the door opened reveling Allistor with a dagger. He was in fighting position, looking at Arthur worriedly. Wow, Arthur hasn't seen that look since...well, that wasn't important.

"Ye okay?" Allistor asked, dropping his dagger on the near-by table. He stepped toward Arthur slowly, as though he was a frightened animal. Arthur looked up at Allistor as he stood right in front of Arthur. Arthur sighed and looked down, rubbing his temples lightly. Arthur stood up slowly, legs wobbly.

"Yes, I am fine." Arthur replied with.

"Why were ye screaming?" Allistor asked, completely at worry. Arthur thought for a moment. Should he tell him about his past? Can he trust Allistor? Should he lie to him?

"It was merely a little scare in a dream, I assure you." Arthur brushed it off with a small bite in his tone, surprising Allistor and even himself. Hm, when was the last time he was like that? Oh...yea.

"Whatever ye say." Allistor started walking out the door before calling, "It's about 5:30, ye should probably get ready for school." Sighing inwardly, Arthur got ready for school with his mind swarming itself with the reminders of his memory. That happened almost five years ago, but it still haunts him to this day.

With his school uniform on, Arthur slowly made his way downstairs, backpack in hand. He entered the kitchen to say goodbye to Allistor. He entered the archway, looking to his left. Allistor was at the stove, humming a catchy tune.

"I'm going to school. Goodbye."

"Oh no yer not!" Allistor quickly snapped. "It's only 6:30 and ye don't know which way the school is or how far away it is. Plus, ye haven't even eaten breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day!" Allistor gestured for Arthur to sit at the small table by the archway. Arthur sat down reluctantly. It's true: he didn't know where the school was or how long it will take. However, he could go without breakfast, he always does.

Within minutes, food was set on the table. Arthur looked at his plate of scrambled eggs, toast, hash-browns, and glass of orange juice. He started eating slowly, savoring the taste as much as he could. Barely half-way through his food, Arthur was full. It wasn't much to the average being, but Arthur wasn't used to too much food. He has always been a light eater. He stood up, plate in hand, and walked towards the trash to throw away his food. Once done, he placed the dish in the sink lightly, barely making a sound. Allistor walked up after Arthur left, placing his empty plate there too.

"Ye didn't eat much, Arthur." Arthur shrugged at the hidden question. Allistor looked at him analytically, before talking. "It's about 6:50. We'll leave soon. I assume yer a early bird." Arthur nodded at the rhetorical question, he wasn't paying attention anyways.

~...~

"Here's the school!" Allistor said brightly. Arthur grunted in reply, opening the door to get out. "I'll pick ye up from school too. I get off at around three {For all you people out there, that's 15:00}, so don't worry." Arthur nodded lightly and walked out of the car. He gently closed the door so that it didn't produce much noise. The car left Arthur's sight.

"Hey, look who it is!" A German accented man yelled. Arthur turned around and was greeted by the sight of the Bad Touch Trio. Arthur had an inward battle at what to do. "Where have you been? We missed you!" The sarcasm could be heard by a deaf man. The trio walked up to Arthur, blocking all means of escape. The Spaniard and albino guarded Arthur's front while the Frenchman was behind him. The Frenchman grabbed Arthur's arms roughly, forcing him to stand still. The albino and Spaniard both lifted Arthur's shirt, reveling the brace for his healing ribs.

"So it was true, huh?" The Spaniard mused aloud. Arthur's mind went wild. What was true? What do they know? What's going on?

"Well," the Frenchman purred into Arthur's ear. "looks like you are injured. Shouldn't people always help the injured?" The trio laughed darkly. Both of Arthur's legs were pulled off the ground. His entire body was in mid-air, completely in the grasp of the three students. They carried him to a dark corner of the school, out of sight from anyone. They dropped him roughly on the ground, earning a pained gasp from Arthur.

"We heard about your father, Arthur. It's all over the news." the Spaniard stated.

"Yes, you were abused physically, mentally, and sexually. What a life you have!" the albino said condescendingly.

"Since your father is supposedly gone from your life, we'd like to make up for his loss." the Frenchman stated calmly. A hand grasped Arthur's face, forcing him to look steadily at the albino man.

"Which one should we do first:" the albino asked. "punching, sex, or both?" the last word drawled out for what seemed forever. The Frenchman and Spaniard grasped Arthur's arms and legs, forcing them to stay still. Arthur went into a complete panic. Adrenaline coiled throughout Arthur's body, forcing himself to fight against the grips. They wouldn't budge. Visibly panicking, Arthur thought of a way to get of the situation he was in. His clothes were torn off until he was only in his boxers. The adrenaline effect was worn off by now, weakening Arthur. His eye's started to droop, making the trio snicker.

"Sleep, Arthur." the Frenchman purred in his ear. Arthur's mind started to go numb. Before he could slip into the world of consciousnesses, Arthur heard a group of gasps and yelling, along with the soft cursing from the familiar group. Finally, Arthur's body shut down, going into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_A/N:_

_YEA! I wrote this all in one day...technically two. Anyway, yep. Arthur was raped! LE GASP! There's another thing to add to the list! Anyway, this chapter was one of my favorite to write so far. Not for the fact of rape or anything, but because I feel as though I put more of Arthur's emotions into it instead of just the narrative thing. Reviews would be awesome (and the reviews I've recieved are awesome too!) Just don't hate me. Arthur will get better! ...I think.. I haven't thought it all through yet. Don't worry, I got this. For I am the hero!_

_~WAG_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Suspicion

* * *

~...~

_"Arthur, dear. Wake up please. It's the first day of school," a soft female voice spoke. Arthur felt a gentle hand comb through his hair. He sighed contentedly, sinking further into his soft bed. The hand moved to his shoulder, shaking lightly. "Come on, you need to wake up." Arthur finally opened his eyes and looked to his left. His mother sat there with a loving smile on her features. Her hair and eyes - which matched Arthur's - shined in the morning sunlight. She stood from the chair, placing it back at the desk in the far corner of the room. Arthur sat up in his bed, stretching his limbs. "I'll go make some breakfast."_

_She left the room, leaving Arthur to get ready. After finishing, he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Looking around, Arthur couldn't find his mother anywhere. He went to the living room in search of her. He stopped when he found his father's sleeping form lying on the couch. A broken glass beer bottle was on the floor, along with its' shattered pieces. Dread coursed through Arthur's blood as he looked around the area. He noticed a few pieces of shattered glass on the ground - the only ones covered in blood. Arthur clenched his fists at his sides, most likely drawing blood. _

_Soft footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Arthur turned around and faced his mother. A sad smile etched on her face. Arthur frowned deeply, but said nothing. They both entered the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence. A loud grunt startled both the blondes. Arthur looked at his mother cautiously, looking into her worried eyes. She motioned for Arthur to leave through the back door with her eyes. A soft pop and both realized the drunkard was awake. Arthur quietly grabbed his backpack and left the house, glancing back at his mother's face - her fear hidden behind a mask._

_When Arthur came home, his father's bloody body greeted him - blood that wasn't his._

_~...~_

Arthur opened his eyes slightly, blinking to see clearly. He looked around the room and found a group of five students sitting in front of the nurse's desk. They didn't notice Arthur's sudden consciousness for they were too busy talking. His body was too weak to care to listen to what they were saying. He tried sitting up, only to gasp as his ribs screamed in pain. He immediately lied back down, teeth gritted in pain. The six people looked towards Arthur, concerned written on their faces - all but one which was a smile instead. The nurse stood and walked towards Arthur, clipboard in hand.

"How are you feeling?" her soft voice asked.

Arthur stayed silent. He didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Who is there to talk to? They don't really care, do they?

The nurse frowned at Arthur's silence, but an immediately perked up. "Can you talk?"

Arthur looked up at the nurse; she seemed genuinely worried. He sighed and nodded, still not speaking. So what if he didn't want to talk? Was that such a bad thing?

"I need to know what's wrong. You need to tell me." There was a slight tone of annoyance somewhere in her voice. Arthur shrugged and glanced off to the side. When he did, he winced, his whole body actually hurt, now that he realized it. The nurse noticed the small wince. "I'm guessing your entire body hurts. That's understandable. I'll explain what happened later. First, I need you to take off your shirt to check your torso." Arthur nodded slightly. He glanced over at the five students who were all looking at him. He huffed slightly before taking off his shirt with the help of the nurse. When it came off, she also removed the brace. The whole entire room was silent. Everyone was staring at his torso and arms. Specifically: the scars that were there. The bandage still covered his newly forming scar, leaving about a quarter of his body visible. However, that didn't stop the six people to see the scars around Arthur's collarbone and arms.

Arthur looked away, the eyes were burning his skin. He glanced at the group of five, shocked at how sad they looked. There wasn't many scars, only around three in on each arm and a long, wide scar going from Arthur's right collarbone to his left armpit. However, it seemed too much in the eyes of the people in the room. As everyone came back to reality, the nurse's eyes hardened.

"Arthur," she said worriedly. "who did this to you?" she gently placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder in a comforting gesture. However, Arthur flinched away from it, grunting in pain as his torso moved. The nurse immediately retracted her hand, looking wide-eyed at Arthur. Arthur changed his attention to the group that was at the nurse's desk. Almost all of them looked like killing someone. _'Most likely me...'_ Arthur thought to himself.

"You all should go," the nurse stated after a long silence. "the five of you need to get to class. You'll be called to the principle's office soon. Thank you for the help." She waved them off as they left. They all gave worried glances to Arthur, but said nothing. Soon enough, he was alone in the room with the nurse. She let out a long sigh. "I heard what happened to you in the newspaper. However, it's just speculation that it was your father. I'm sorry. I'll hurry with this so you can go," she picked up the clipboard she set down earlier. "but if you ever have pain, I want you to come here immediately - no exceptions."

Arthur nodded slowly. The nurse let out a hollow laugh.

_'Why am I getting so much attention?'_

~...~

It was the end of the school day. Nothing happened to Arthur that day which set him off. There were no glares, no insults, no shoving; nothing. He was almost invisible. It felt nice not to have everyone hating you for one day, but he wouldn't let himself get comfortable.

Arthur exited the building, sighing as the warm air hit his face. He walked down the school's steps, eyes trained on the ground. He came to a halt when a familiar voice called out.

"Arthur!" an American accented voiced chirped. Arthur sighed and looked at where the voice came from. The student leading a group of four people. At that very moment, Arthur realized that this was the group that was in the nurse's office earlier in the day. The student, Alfred, walked up to Arthur with a wide grin. "How are you, dude?" he asked, concerned.

Arthur shrugged, still not speaking. The silence didn't waiver on the American's cheerfulness.

"You should meet these guys. They're pretty awesome." He gestured to a long brown-haired man with a pony-tail. "That's Wang Yao."

"Hello, aru," he started. _'Hm, must me Chinese.' _"Call me Yao - that's my proper first name."

Alfred gestured for a pale, silver-haired student to talk. "привет, da. I am Ivan Braginski. You will become one with me, da?" Alfred glared at the obvious Russian.

"No one wants to become one with you, commie!"

"You say that now, Alfred. You _will_ become one with me."

An Asian man interrupted the bickering students. "Prease, don't fight." The two students continued to glare at each other before Alfred gave an annoyed huff and looked away. Sighing to himself, the Asian bowed to Arthur. "Kon'nichiwa, my name is Honda Kiku. Kiku is my first name." Arthur hesitantly returned the bow.

"Anyways," the American interrupted. "we're the ones that saved you this morning."

"You didn't introduce me," an extremely quiet voice stated. Arthur wondered if he imagined it.

"Who?" the American turned around to his group. He looked around until he found a student that looked almost exactly as himself. However, this one, instead of a lock of hair sticking up, it was a strand of long hair in an annoying curl, his eyes were purple instead of blue, and his hair in general was wavier. "Oh, I didn't see you there! When did you get here?"

"I've been here the entire time..." the boy whispered. He walked up to Arthur with a sigh. "Hello, I'm Matthew Williams. I doubt you'll remember it though." He extended his hand and Arthur took it gently. They both retracted their hands and Matthew backed up until he was in the shadows once again.

"Anyways, that's everyone!" the American boy exclaimed. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Arthur gave a nervous nod before quickly making his way to the parking lot. He looked around until he spotted Allistor's car. He entered the car without saying a word. Allistor looked at him curiously before frowning slightly. Without saying anything, they headed to Allistor's apartment. Arthur entered his room, immediately sitting down on the bed, placing his head in his hands.

"It's been two years..." Arthur whispered softly, a single tear rolled down his face.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Fast upload, huh? Yea, I'm going to busy for a few days and I realized if I didn't upload now, then I won't be able to upload for a while. So, take it or leave it. Anyway, this chapter I tried doing Arthur's thoughts...didn't work out so great in my opinion. Then again, most people find my opinion stupid. Continuing on. I think that this story is inaccurate. But hey, it isn't a good story if it was ALL facts. Am I right? I searched at what to do when you break you ribs, and Arthur is doing none of that. I feel quite ashamed of myself, but I digress. You guys are amazing for reading this story, and the A/N. And I still don't know if Arthur will get better ;)._

_~WAG_

_P.S. I looked just now and saw that this story has over 400 views. That's pretty amazing for how much I thought this story was going to suck. I love you all as much as...something that you love, I guess... Have a cookie!_

_P.P.S. Don't eat the cookie..._


End file.
